Conventionally, high dynamic range (HDR) processing for acquiring and combining a plurality of images, which differ in exposure condition, to enlarge a dynamic range has been known (e.g., PTL 1). In normal HDR processing, a correct exposure is detected when an image is acquired, and the image is captured under the detected correct exposure and exposures higher and lower than the correct exposure.